Chrashing a Christening
by Megeen
Summary: Spoiler-based spec for 4x11 & teeny-tiny gap-filler for 4x08 in one


**AN: I started writing this before that "lack of commitment" and ultimatum spoiler came out but I still feel that it'd make sense if something along these lines were to happen. I cannot really gauge the whole extent of Ian's bipolar and erratic behavior, so that's probably just a half-assed attempt.**

_Who the fuck has christening at a fucking bar?_ Ian rolled his eyes as he pushed open the door to the Alibi Room. He wasn't invited of course. Had Ian asked, Mickey would have plainly told him to stay the fuck away, but Ian had been angry as fuck since Mickey had started to stay at his own house again and stopped sleeping like a guard dog in front of his bed.

* * *

Ian called up this mental image that first morning after his siblings had left and Mickey and he were the only ones left at the house, back in the tiny room that he once again shared with his brothers. Ian stubbed his toe against the outline of Mickey's makeshift cot and smirked, "So, 'd anyone try to steal me tonight?"

Ian threw himself onto the familiar, lumpy mattress and crossed his arms behind his head, arching an eyebrow at the other boy whose eyes shifted around the room without actually looking at anything. When Mickey only huffed noncommittally, Ian grinned, "You need to do a better job anyway. Didn't even stir when I got outa bed."

"I was awake. Your brother kicked me in the head when he got up," Mickey grunted. "And I wanted to sleep some more until your stupid shouting woke me up again."

"Still, I thought you'd protect me better. What if I had left in the middle of the night?" Ian goaded almost sardonically, not really knowing when to stop.

"Shut up or I'll rip your tongue out," Mickey threatened reflexively but Ian only grinned to himself as the other boy bent down to pick up his pants in order to have something to do with his hands.

"Heard it before. You're not gonna do it. I'm too good with my tongue," before Mickey could spit back a reply, Ian pulled him by the neck to prove his point and made Mickey land heavily on top of him after the other boy lost his balance.

Ian didn't really know what to do, yet, with this new power he seemed to have over Mickey, but it was thrilling when the other boy kiss him back without restraint and pushed the shirt up that Ian had put on earlier to stoke the warm skin underneath. "Too good," Mickey groaned into his mouth and sucked Ian's tongue into his mouth as he grinded his hips down repeatedly almost like he wanted to permanently fasten Ian to the bed, "No leaving!"

Ian was vaguely aware that he hadn't felt as alive in months as he did when Mickey was biting his lips and clawing at his skin like he couldn't get close enough. Ian promised to stay, at least in his mind for right now, because he was too busy gripping Mickey's body everywhere and pushing back into him to reply out loud.

* * *

Letting the red door fall shut behind him, Ian glanced around the bar. Most of the usual drunks were there and in the back he could see a rambunctious gathering of Russian whores, Terry Milkovich and a couple of other thugs, all with their backs turned to the door. But Ian's eyes instantly focused on Mickey who was sitting away from the group at the bar close to the door and absentmindedly stared into the glass of beer in front of him. Ian stepped closer without saying anything and leaned forward to look at Mickey's glum profile. He hadn't really understood what he was even doing here before, but seeing the other boy, Ian knew that he definitely made the right decision to come.

"The fuck you doin here?" Mickey flared up quietly like he was mad at him, but Ian could see relief, fear and gratefulness flash in his eyes before they shifted reflexively to check if Terry had noticed Ian enter. Luckily his old man was currently busy feeling up one of the hookers. _Should charge him_, Mickey thought shaking his head as he turned back to Ian.

"Get out of here," Mickey whispered urgently and put his hand on Ian's stomach to push him back only to be momentarily distracted by the warm muscles that tightened under his hand. A couple of days of not constantly being around the other boy and Mickey craved him more than ever.

Ian, however, didn't budge; he was distracted by a wail coming from the group behind and spied a little bundle being passed off nonchalantly over Mickey's shoulder. _They're not supporting the head, oh shit,_ he registered sadly. Ian wasn't as pissed about the baby as Mickey, _Yevgeni_, Mandy had said; the little guy was probably the only innocent one in this whole fucked up situation…

Mickey, on the other hand, wasn't fazed by the sounds behind him. Instead he suddenly noticed the twinkling stud on the side of Ian's nose. "What that?" he spat out frowning and lifted his hand to grasp Ian's chin to turn his head.

"Piercing," Ian grinned cockily. "Just got it. You like?"

"No," Mickey spat out, "looks faggy. Do you wanna get fucking killed?!" Mickey looked terrified as he grasped Ian's arm and tried to push him back without making too much of a commotion.

Ian's eyes shifted around in fake happiness as they did these days, "I told you. I'm done living the way other people want me to. I don't care if no one around here gets it." Dodging Mickey who was still trying to push him back, Ian settled down a little and took a step to the side in order to sit on the next stool.

"Ian, leave, please," Mickey urged in annoyance and glanced to the back where Terry had just thrown back his head in a disgusting cackle.

"I want to be here for you," Ian leaned his head toward Mickey. "I _know_ you don't wanna be here. But it's also not that baby's fault."

Mickey bit the corner of his mouth and looked up at Kev who stood behind the bar toward the back and had kept an eye on the interaction between the two boys.

Holding up an empty bottle of vodka, Terry suddenly turned toward the bar and barked at Kevin, "Hey, give us another one! These bitches drink it like water." Although he was pretty drunk already, Terry followed Kevin's distracted gaze and noticed first the fire-red hair that could only belong to one person and then Mickey's wide eyes behind him.

After this, everything happened very fast. Terry's face twisted as he roared, "Fucking ass fuckers," and smashed the end of the bottle on the side of the bar, charging at Ian who turned toward the sound at the same time as Mickey pushed him to the side and took a step toward his father.

Still cursing, Terry stumbled over one of the seats and dropped the bottle that shattered to the ground but he continued to charge at Ian and Mickey like a bull that had seen red.

Mickey landed the first hard punch on Terry's face but his father was undeterred. He swung his fists and landed a few punches, first, in Mickey's face and then he grabbed Ian who had come to Mickey's help. Terry hit Ian and received a couple well aimed punches in return. Chairs went flying and Terry managed to grab Ian and hit his head against the bar during a moment of distraction when the boy tried to check for Mickey. Everyone around was shouting and screaming but no one jumped in until Kevin hit Terry over the head with the butt of the shot gun Mickey had brought in a while ago.

Terry crashed to the ground taking two chairs with him and Ian who was bleeding from a substantial head wound slid down the bar.

Kevin swung and aimed the gun in all directions and hollered more menacingly than anyone had ever seen him, "Shut the fuck up. Nobody move." Outside, police sirens approached and everyone quieted down except for Mickey who stumbled over to Ian's side touching his head carefully.

Ian groaned as he slowly came to.

Still pointing the gun to keep everyone in check, Kevin leaned over the bar and asked, "Is he okay?" He could see the cuts and bruises on Mickey's contorted face but the boy didn't pay any attention. Seeing Mickey's caring touch, Kevin finally put two and two together but he didn't dwell on the realization because just then 4 cops rushed through the door at the same time as Ian started to blink his eyes.

Kevin immediately lowered the gun and explained that Terry had attacked the boys. Considering that the thug was an old acquaintance and everyone knew he was on parole, the police cuffed him unceremoniously and shoved him outside.

Mickey slowly helped Ian sit up against the bar still cradling his head that was bleeding fast but not worse than either of them had had before. Slowly, the boys got to their feet. Mickey hugged Ian against his body to support him until he managed to stand by himself and they faced the two policemen that had taken out their note pads.

They were asked to come outside to make a statement and when they stepped into the cold, Terry was struggling against the handcuffs and still raving that he was gonna kill those fags. Without giving the cops a chance to intervene, Mickey took two steps, punched Terry flat in the nose and kicked him in the balls in the same movement.

One of the cops that had followed them outside grabbed Mickey's arm and pushed him onto the snow covered hood of the police car. "Easy," the cop said and Mickey saw the familiar sight of Terry being pushed into a police car out of the corner of his eye.

Mickey's ears were ringing but he relaxed and heard Ian talk so fucking calmly to the guy who was holding him down until the dude released his grip.

Mickey stayed silent as the cops told them to stay out of trouble and took off.

Ian threw Mickey jacket as he brushed some of the snow from his shirt. "So, I guess you're pretty much out now," Ian panted. "Will you come back now?"

Mickey's face was stunned, _the little shit looked like he had planned that_. But as Ian once again grinned much too brightly, Mickey couldn't help admitting, at least to himself, that this took a couple of problems off his hands. He'd probably have to hand out a couple of beatings to everyone who tried to make him their bitch over the next couple of weeks because now he was a fag but he'd get to that when he got there.

"Let's go back inside. I wanna see Mandy and the baby," Ian said suddenly and was already inside again.

Mickey rolled his eyes as they approached his "wife" who was starring daggers at Ian but didn't do a single thing because Mandy, whose face was healing up nice, was currently holding the little bastard. When Ian started to coo over the thing, Mickey once again sat at the bar and looked menacingly at Kev who glanced suggestively between Ian and Mickey. _Fucking South Side!_

**I haven't written anything in a while and never for Shameless but those two just wouldn't let me go.**


End file.
